Chocolate cookies are evil!
by NamakoChi
Summary: Sakura was beginning to think chocolate cookies were going to ruin her life!


_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN ANY WAY =]  
Please do enjoy! 8D  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

** Chocolate cookies are evil!**

_ Written by iSnif  
_

"Screw you, Uchiha!" with that Sakura ate the last of her chocolate cookies. She got up from her couch and began to walk in circles.

Since the beginning of this month the Uchiha was beginning to get on Sakura's nerves. He was completely ignoring her and even giving her the glare, _the nerve_! Maybe she should get that smirk of that face of his! But how, the guy was constantly surrounded by those fangirls, a dangerous and unknown race for Sakura.

Sakura started to pace around the room when it hit her. _Jealousy_. The only thing the Uchiha couldn't stand was that people touched his possessions. Tch, ignoring her and still seeing her as his possession! _Seriously_, he acted like he owned her at moments! As Sakura sighed she began to think it over. She had to find someone, someone he would not allow her to be with. Or worse not even be in his presence. When Sakura stopped only one name came up in her head.

"_Uchiha Itachi._"

Sakura smirk disappeared when she thought of one important _little_ detail. She and Sasuke weren't dating. And clearly he never did really show interest in her, so why would he be jealous? Aaah, why did her perfect plan have to fail? She would give everything to get that smirk of his arrogant face! Life is so unfair sometimes...

Sakura sank back on her couch and grunted when her hand was in an empty cookie box. But hey, it's logical the plan failed. They didn't date, he ignored her! But if she was with some other guy, he would just shoo them away. Defeated Sakura let her head fall on the couch and drifted to sleep.

_  
Beep, beep, beep..._

_Beep, beep, beep..._

  
Sakura's eyes fluttered open as the sunlight hit her face. With a groan she got up and looked at her alarm. "07:50 ..." Then it hit her "_07:50?!_" Sakura started running around in her apartment in search for her bag and books. "Dammit dammit dammit!" Sakura cussed and ran to the bathroom to comb her hair and brush her teeth.

When she finally got outside she ran like the devil was on her heels. Again, she was running late! Maybe it were those chocolate cookies..evil things. As she finally entered the school grounds she let herself catch her breath. Her stamina was lacking lately, again blame to the cookies. Sakura straightened her hair and walked inside.

Home class, oh _joy_. Sakura walked over to the classroom and peeked in. "Well, it's nice Miss Haruno decided to join us on this beautiful morning" Hatake Kakashi, the homeroom teacher pointed out with a lazy smile. Kakashi was one of the laziest teachers in this school, but also the most wanted one by students. Although Sakura didn't really understand why.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei" Sakura said while grinning sheepishly and walked to an empty desk. Kakashi gave her an understanding smile and went back to his little orange book. Seriously, he was reading the thing this whole year now! And she, like everyone else, was curious why the silver haired man was so fascinated by the little book.

Sakura's head was resting on her arms and she stared lazy into the classroom. Something was missing..although she couldn't really put her finger on it. Something... what could it possibly be? Sakura pushed her head in her arms and closed her eyes as she heard the door open.

"Ah, I see mister Uchiha decided to join us to kids!" Kakashi-sensei pointed out again with a childish voice. Really, he shouldn't say the same thing to each student. Wait, _UCHIHA?!_

Yes, Uchiha. Sakura looked up and immediately noticing his arrogant smirk. And what was he smirking at her for?! Sakura just gave him '_the look'_ and put her head down again, trying to ignore the Uchiha. When he walked past her she could smell some musky fragrance, which he seemed to have a lot lately, and her eye started to twitch. Really, _how_ can someone smell that good?! Seriously, it should be illegal.

"Sakura-chaaaaan?"

Sakura came back to reality when she saw a hyperactive blonde waving his hand in front of her face. "_Hello?_ Earth to Sakura-chan here!" Sakura looked at the blonde and snorted when she pushed his hand away. "Sakura-chan your alive!!" the blonde yelled loudly with a big smile. At that Sakura let her head fall on the table again. "Naruto, you're too loud --"

Sakura stiffened when she felt eyes in on her back. She turned around slowly only to see Sasuke stare at her. She gasped and straightened again. Still curious she turned around again and still seeing the Uchiha stare at her.

"_What?_"

Oh, you have to be shitting me! Sakura looked at him as if he was retarded. Did he seriously ask why she was staring at him?! I mean c'mon _he_ was staring _her_ in the first place, no need to explain herself! ..Right? _..Right?!_ As Sakura had an inner discussion with herself she was still staring at the Uchiha.

"I asked what, _pinky_"

Sakura jumped as she found herself still staring at the Uchiha as if he was a retard and she quickly turned around again.

Trying to calm her nerves she grabbed some paper out of her bag together with her iPod and began to randomly doodle on the paper. _' Only if the Uchiha could see these doodles..'_ Sakura thought to herself with a grin when she finished a chibi Sasuke being squashed by a massive tomato.

Listening to her favorite songs she got through home class without any awkward moments, so at the end of class she grabbed her bag and walked out of the classroom. Her stomach growled seeing the fact she didn't have time to eat something this morning, so she looked in her bag searching the food she randomly put in her bag that morning.

"Chocolate...cookies"

Sakura started at the package in her hands and her eye twitched. The cookies are following her...no doubt. Ow well, can't complain. She opened the package and started to eat the cookies. Randomly lost in thought how cookies would eventually ruin her life, she bumped into someone. The chest her head hit was rock hard and was surely going to give her a _massive_ headache later. She looked up and saw no other then _the_ Uchiha Itachi. Her eyes widened and she apologized as fast as she could and trying to avoid eye contact. Seriously, his stare freaked her out sometimes. How did she get the idea to try and make Sasuke jealous with this guy anyways?!

"I'm sorry!" Sakura said and kept bowing to the older boy. He just merely nodded and walked away. Sakura just watched the older Uchiha walk away and then she stared furiously at her package of cookies before she yelled

"Chocolate cookies are _evil_!"

**_

* * *

_**

Oh, my first fanfiction..joy x'D  
Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter :]

_Please no flame's like: "I hate you, you suck" If you are to flame, please let me know what you don't like, thank you.  
Ah, this story is dedicated to Talitha :'] yes yes..  
She's a maaajor fan of Sasusaku fics, and did read all of them here..which freaks me out x'D !!_


End file.
